


Warm Me Up

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: When Garrus attempts to hang the Christmas lights on top of the house, he runs into some problems. Shepard suggests baking Christmas cookies as a way to warm up from the cold but they end up finding better ways to do that.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



“I think I’m going to need a bit of help here.” The voice came from atop the ladder that was leaning against the house.

Commander Jane Shepard turned around and looked up to find Garrus with his talons caught up in a string of Christmas lights, that had also somehow wound their way around his right mandible. She immediately covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and bit her lip. 

“I know you’re laughing at me.” Garrus couldn’t actually see her expression but he knew her well enough to know her reactions as though they were his own. He attempted to turn his head to look at her but that just increased the tension of the tangled up lights. 

Jane saw his predicament and knew that her first priority should have been to free him from the merry mess that he’d gotten himself into but she just had to admire the view for a brief moment. “You look quite decorative up there! Maybe I’ll leave you there instead of mounting a light up Santa Claus on the roof this year.” 

Garrus could almost hear the smirk that went along with those words but he couldn’t find it in himself to even feign anger. He couldn’t imagine what the sight of a turian tangled up in Christmas lights must look like to her. Finally after one more moment of enjoyment, she climbed up the ladder behind him and freed him from the snarled strand. 

“I’m doing the rest of this later,” he said defeatedly as he climbed down after her. “You know turians can’t deal with the cold well right? I can barely feel the tips of my crest.”

Shepard’s face was up-turned into a sly grin now as she led him back into the house. “I can think of a way to warm you up,” she said in a sultry voice. 

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in close and looked her in the eye. “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking I could teach you how to bake Christmas cookies. The heat from the oven should surely warm you up,” she said with as much innocence as she could muster.

“You’re a tease,” he said with a hint of disappointment. He figured he’d go along with her little game though. He pressed his forehead against hers before stripping off his winter clothes, leaving him in nothing but a form fitting top and pants.

The two of them headed into the kitchen and Jane began to take out ingredients to make the cookies. She gathered up a few containers from the cabinet and turned to Garrus, allowing her eyes to linger over his form for just a moment. Garrus took notice but didn’t respond. He simply stood next to her at the counter and awaited her instructions. 

Shepard rummaged through the cupboard for a moment before finding the large mixing bowl. Then she called up the recipe on her omni-tool. She began showing Garrus one by one each ingredient and how much was needed. 

“Can you grab an egg from the fridge,” she asked nonchalantly. 

“Sure,” he answered. He walked behind her to get to the fridge and made sure to brush past her ever so gently. His hand ghosted across her lower back and Jane shivered. She hoped he’d think it was just the cold but she knew that he knew better than that. By the time Garrus had returned with the egg, she had removed her heavy grey sweater and was now clad in nothing but her black tank top she’d had on underneath. 

Neither one of them spoke of anything not related to the very serious art of mixing up cookie batter, but their eyes said more than their words ever could. Shepard reached across the counter for the bottle of vanilla and made sure her body leaned against Garrus’ as she did so. He pressed himself against her and she allowed herself to revel in their closeness ever so briefly before pulling away to mix the dough. 

She passed the bowl to Garrus so he could pick up where she left off. She kept a watchful eye on him as he stirred the batter swiftly. There was something so soothing about sharing in such a mundane domestic task after everything they’d been through only a year prior during the war. She was lost in thought and hadn’t noticed that she was staring rather openly at Garrus as he finished stirring. 

“See something you like, Commander?” Every once in awhile he’d call her that with that little tinge of subvocal resonance that would get her going. 

She didn’t respond right away however, she simply grabbed some plastic wrap to cover the bowl and slowly made her way to the freezer to allow the dough to chill. 

“I don’t know why you bother playing coy, Commander.” This time he really let the emphasis fall on the last word. “I suppose I shouldn’t question my Commander though. That might be construed as insubordination.” His once seductive tone was now mingling with the barest hint of sarcasm.

“Do you really want to antagonize your Commander like that, Garrus?” She took a few steps towards him until they were toe to talon. 

“You know, I think I actually do…” he said with a glint in his eye. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and hauled her off into their bedroom. 

Jane grinned as she allowed Garrus to toss her onto the bed. He shed his clothes before crawling onto the bed and pressing his mouth against hers. He had her pinned beneath him as he kissed her roughly and her fingers found their way to the ridges around his carapace. Her nails gently followed the texture of his skin and Garrus let out a soft subvocal growl.

He ran his hands underneath her shirt and she sat up so he could lift it up over her head. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed it to the side. Garrus’ hands ran up the sides of her body and he brushed his thumbs across her breasts. She sighed as he teased her sensitive skin with his tongue. She gripped him tighter as he continued toying with her and she felt herself growing warmer with each flick of his tongue. 

He trailed his way back up to her neck and Jane nibbled on the tip of his mandible because kissing him deeply and bucking her hips against his. “You know, it’s a bad idea to torment your Commander like this,” she said in a husky tone. 

“Oh really? How come?” He was eager to see exactly what her punishment would be for his teasing. 

Jane pushed him off of her and finally dispensed with the rest of her clothing. Using her biotics she pressed him against the bed and gave him a diabolical grin. She released him but only so that she could place herself between his legs and begin running her finger-tips up his inner thigh. Occasionally she’d allow her nails to graze him in the more sensitive spots between his plates, causing him to shudder and groan with pleasure. 

She was tacitly ignoring where he was truly aching to be touched. She played with the spurs on his hips with a couple of gentle bites, followed by her warm tongue running along the base of where his thighs met his hips. Her hands were still exploring the rest of his body as she found all the little spots that made him moan.

Finally she lifted herself up and straddled him, but still didn’t allow her body to make contact with his erection. “I could keep teasing you like this, Garrus. I could tease you like this for hours.” It was something of a threat but Garrus knew better than to take it too seriously. He lifted his hips and his cock pressed against her slick opening.

“So could I, but that wouldn’t be very much fun now would it?” He successfully called her bluff and he couldn’t help feeling just a bit triumphant as he felt her lowering herself onto him. 

“Damn you,” she hissed. Despite all of her talk, she’d never been able to resist Garrus for more than a few minutes. She gasped as he entered her and he gripped her waist tightly. 

He began thrusting into her slowly and she couldn’t hold back a simple sound of pleasure that escaped from within her. She began riding him harder and Garrus matched her rhythm; eliciting another plaintive cry from Jane’s lips.

He let his hands trail down until they were gripping her ass tightly and Jane wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of being filled by him. He took her faster and suddenly he heard her call out his name sharply. “Garrus! Don’t stop!” 

“Is that an order?” He couldn’t refrain from getting in one last snarky remark.

“Damn right it is,” she growled at him.

Garrus continued until she cried out his name again. This time louder and more urgently than before. He followed the waves of her orgasm until her sounds of pleasure finally subsided. He rolled the two of them over so he was once again on top of her and he let his hands stroke her breasts, squeezing them just enough to provoke a response. 

He sucked on her nipple as he kneaded her other breast and she begged him to take her once again. This time he didn’t give her any sass or cheeky retorts. He simply entered her as he did before and took her roughly.

“Just like that,” she moaned. She loved the way his body felt against hers. Something about the way his coarse skin rubbed against her soft flesh drove her absolutely wild. He kept going until he felt his body begin to tense up. He quickened his pace just a bit causing Jane to throw her head back in ecstacy. 

Garrus let out a deep moan that with his subvocals, seemed to vibrate through his entire body. He closed his eyes as his pleasure washed over him and he finally finished, collapsing beside her as he caught his breath. 

Jane showered his face with delighted kisses and Garrus simply kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his hide. She eventually rolled off the bed to clean herself up and Garrus settled into the sheets with a contented flick of his mandibles.

She returned to their bed and nestled in beside him. Garrus instinctively wrapped his arms around her and they laid like that until Jane suddenly remembered the cookies. “You know at some point we have to roll that dough, and then cut the cookies, and then bake the cookies, right?”

“Can it wait,” he asked holding her closer.

“As long as you don’t end that sentence with, ‘I’m working on some calibrations’, I don’t see why not.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck and the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
